


Quiet

by fandramatics



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: There was rain, their breaths, and the occasional moans and sighs.
Relationships: John Luther/Alice Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Quiet

Her grip on the headboard tightened, her knuckles growing paler. The bed creaked with her movements. He had to grab at her hips to contain her, to change her pace. 

It made Alice shot him a glare of faux annoyance before she kissed him hard, her teeth grazing his lips.

The bed no longer creating noise, the only sounds filling the air was the one of their breaths - occasional sighs and moans included - and the one of the rain hitting the window behind the bed.

It was one of those lazy mornings when she was more alert than him and, as per usual, there was no denying her. Not after she woke him up with her mouth on his chest and her hand around his cock.

John guided her hips to a slower pace. A small statement that he still had control over this relationship, even if he wasn’t entirely sure about this.

She followed his lead, indulged him, knowing that later he would surrender, play by her rules, allow her to use him however she pleased, and she would love every minute of it.

Their sins committed, the rain as their only witness.


End file.
